


Amor inocente

by Neko_crazy123



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_crazy123/pseuds/Neko_crazy123
Summary: claro que sí senkuu-chan!!!el adolescente pelinegro de 14 años sonreía con cariño a un pequeño niño de 6 años, de cabello verde y blanco parecido a un cebollín-quieres ser mi novio!!!!???-no puedo senkuu-chan!!! yo soy un adolescente y tú un pequeño niño-estoy seguro al 10 000% que lo nuestro funcionaría!!!
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen & Shishiou Tsukasa, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Mozu
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> este es un fic de comedia entre un pequeño Senku shota de 5 años y un gen de 14 años :3

Byakuya se encontraba esperando al niñero mientras observaba a su pequeño hijo que leía un libro de fisica,ciencia o lo que sea que estuviera leyendo.

Senku: puedo cuidarme solo, no necesitó una niñera!!!

El hombre río ligeramente al ver el pequeño puchero que hizo Senku.

Byakuya: tienes 5 años así que no te puedes quedar solo.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta, byakuya fue a abrirla para revelar a un adolescente de 14 años pelinegro, vestido con su uniforme de secundaria.

Byakuya: tú eres asagiri cierto???

Gen: así es,es un gusto señor ishigami.

Byakuya: anda adelante,pasa y conoce al pequeño Senku.


	2. Chapter 2

Senku estaba sentado en el sillón sin despejar su mirada de gen.... sobra decir que el pequeño lo encontraba un poco interesante.

Gen: tú debes ser senkuu-chan!!!!, Eres tan adorable!!!!

Senku: habla de manera normal, aunque sea un niño yo me baso en la ciencia.

Gen: ciencia eh???

Byakuya: bueno yo me voy gen, regresaré hasta mañana,cuida mucho a mi hijo. * **Sonríe** *

Gen: descuide señor ishigami,su hijo está en buenas manos.

Byakuya: jeje si, * _ **pensando* me preocupa más la seguridad de**_ _**asagiri**_.

El hombre salió de su casa mientras rezaba a los cielos que Senku no asustara a su nuevo niñero.

Gen: muy bien senkuu-chan!!! * **Sonríe** * tienes hambre????

Senku: no gracias....

En ese momento el estómago del ojirubi gruñó haciendo que Senku se sonrrojara.

Gen: que te gustaría???

Senku: que no!!

Gen: vaya, tan grandote y tan chillón??? Pensé que eras un "hombre" de ciencia

Senku: claro que lo soy!!!

El pelinegro cargo al niño acurrucandolo en su pecho.

Gen: vamos a la cocina, tu padre me dijo que te gusta mucho el ramen.

Senku: si...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

10 minutos después....

Los dos comían ramen de queso fundido, mientras el pequeño Senku le contaba a gen que su sueño era ir al espacio.

Gen: genial!!! Cuando seas un adulto serás un gran astronauta.

Senku: no...iré ahora

Gen: jeje

Los dos terminaron de comer y gen recogió los platos sin dejar de vigilar a Senku.

Senku: enserio te quedarás a dormir???

Gen: así es,mañana en la tarde tu padre regresará.

Senku: el no es mi padre de sangre.

Gen: ammm...que tal si te leo algo???

Senku: puede que tenga 5 años pero no me gusta esa clase de cuentos infantiles.

Gen: mmmm...y si te leo de ese tal Edison????

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron y fue corriendo a buscar su libro.

Gen: que niño más raro...


	3. Chapter 3

Gen leía el primer párrafo sobre Edison a Senku, el cual estaba sentado en el regazo del adolescente.

Gen: En 1881 creó su propia compañía, The Swan Electric Light Company, y empezó la producción comercial..... realmente quieres leer esto????

Senku: por qué no!!??

Gen: tienes... no se...5 o 6 años??? No deberías jugar con videojuegos, béisbol o lo que sea deportes???

Senku: nunca fui bueno en los deportes, siempre terminaba golpeado o demasiado débil para continuar.....y que me dices tú??? No deberías tener algo mejor que hacer en ves de cuidar a un niño más inteligente que tú????

Okey, asagiri se estaba empezando a enojar por esa sonrisa sarcástica y maliciosa que tenía el pequeño.

Gen: para que lo sepas soy un mentalista,y en segunda estoy aquí para alejarme de alguien asqueroso mientras no estoy en casa.

Senku: ¿De quien?

Gen: de mi ex...bueno ya mejor te termino de leer esto.

Senku: mejor me gustaría saber tu triste, fallida y amorosa relación...para saber qué errores no cometer cuando sea un adulto

Gen: ...... te estás ganando una patada en las pompis...

Senku: ahi no que miedo, mira como tiemblo, notese el sarcasmo

Gen sujeto las piernas de Senku y lo puso en posición fetal en su regazo.

Gen: tú te lo buscaste!!!! 

Empezó a abofetear el trasero del pequeño, el cual trataba de safarse.

Senku: AUCH!!!! BASTA!!! TE HARE EXPLOTAR!!!!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Senku se encontraba sobandose su trasero, y gen se encontraba sobandose los brazos debido a que el pequeño le había dejado unos rasguños.

Gen: okey..lo peor ya pasó...los dos disculpemonos, yo empiezo...yo...perdón por haberte abofeteado el trasero.....y por decirte cabeza de cebolla.

Senku: y yo... lamento haberte rasguñado...burlarme de tu antigua relación....decirte mentalista inutil...y por torcerte la oreja

Los dos suspiraban para relajar el ambiente tenso.

Gen: ves?? Volvimos a la madurez

Senku: de ti lo dudo...

Gen: Senku...

Senku: *suspira* lo siento

El pequeño empezó a estirar sus brazos y a bostezar.

Gen: tienes sueño eh??? No me sorprende ya casi es de noche, ven aquí.

Cargo con cuidado al pequeño cebollín, mientras éste se acurrucaba en el hombro de gen.

Gen: ternurita, vamos Ponerte tu pijama.


	4. Chapter 4

Gen observo con cuidado cada detalle de la habitación de Senku.... literalmente todo gritaba ciencia!!!! Este niño realmente será un futuro científico famoso.

Gen: vaya...bueno mejor vamos a ponerte tu pijama.

Gen dejo a Senku en su cama y se acercó a uno de sus cajones de ropa sacando una camisa y pantalón azul.

Gen: te cambio o te cambias solo???

Senku: me cambio solo

El pequeño se puso encima la pijama encima de su otra ropa.

Gen: así te irás a la cama???

Senku: si, y tu??? Tengo entendido que te quedarás a dormir aquí.

Gen: claro,dormiré en la habitación de invitados.

Senku: buenas noches mentalista

Gen: buenas noches pequeño cebollín.


	5. Chapter 5

3:20 am, casa ishigami cuarto de invitados.

Gen se encontraba sin conciliar el sueño,rodando en la cama.

Gen: vamos...se supone que en 3 horas debo levantarme!!! Y no he dormido.

Un crujido alertó al pelinegro que de inmediato salto de la cama.

Gen: ¿¿!!QUIEN ES¡¡??

Una pequeña cabellera de cebollín se reveló entrando al cuarto.

Gen: hola cebollín, que sucede??? No me espantes!!!

Senku: no puedo dormir...así que...pues...

Gen: * **sonríe** * quieres dormir conmigo??

Senku: * **sonrrojado** * si

Gen: ven aquí pequeño

Los dos se acurrucaron, Senku se acomodo en el pecho de gen, y gen lo abrazó con suavidad.

Gen: dulces sueños cebollín

Senku: dulces sueños mentalista.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Un joven de cabello negro y sujetado con una cola de caballo, enviaba mensajes a su "querido" gen.

Mozu: contéstame maldita sea...


	6. Chapter 6

Gen abría los ojos y observaba con cariño al pequeño cebollín que se encontraba acurrucado en su pecho.

Gen: senkuu-chan, hora de levantarse

Senku: mmm..

El pequeño hacia orejas sordas y seguía acurrucandose con gen.

Gen: anda pequeño,hoy es sábado y me preguntaba si quisieras ir a ver a mis amigos.

Senku: no quiero...

Gen: pues vendrás conmigo quieras o no * **sonríe** * tu padre no llegara hasta la tarde y no te dejaré solo.

Senku: está bien mentalista

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Un joven de cabello largo castaño, complexión musculosa vestido con ropa deportiva se encontraba en el parque esperando a cierto mago.

Tsukasa: mmm, por qué tarda tanto??

En ese momento gen llegaba acompañado por cierto niño cebolla que aún bostezaba.

Tsukasa: hola gen!! * **Sonríe** *

Gen: gracias por esperarme!!!

Tsukasa se acuclillo hasta quedar a la altura de Senku.

Tsukasa: y tú cómo te llamas pequeño???

Senku le saco la lengua y se aferró a la pierna del mentalista.

Gen: se llama ishigami senku, lo estoy cuidando,y bueno sere aveces su niñero

Tsukasa: oh qué bien,y dime pequeño que piensas gen???

Senku: No me hables como si fuera un niño!!!

Gen: tienes 5 o 6 años Senku!!!

El castaño río y se levantó de donde estaba para observar a gen.

Tsukasa: vamos a visitar a Chrome???

Gen: claro!!!

Senku se seguía aferrando a la pierna de gen, y sin ninguna otra alternativa el bicolor lo levantó y lo apoyo en su pecho.

Gen: vamos tsukasa-chan!!!

El bicolor había jurado que tanto como Senku y tsukasa se retaban con la mirada.


	7. Chapter 7

Un chico de cabello castaño, ojos cafés se encontraba mezclando varios químicos mientras esperaba a sus amigos.

Chrome: nitrato, sodio... ácido...mmm...me preguntó que obtendré.

El líquido empezó a hervir..

Chrome:...oh oh...

.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

El pequeño cebollín se encontraba sacándole la lengua a tsukasa, mientras tsukasa le devolvía el truco.

Gen: tsukasa deja de seguirle el juego a senku!!

Tsukasa: el empezó!!!

Senku: Ku Ku Ku, simio idiota...

Tsukasa: oh como te odio...

 _ **BOOM!!!!!(yo**_ _:_ que buenos efectos :v)

Gen: eso vino de Chrome verdad???

Tsukasa:...es la quinta vez esta semana..

Gen: llamaré a una ambulancia

Senku: interesante...


	8. Chapter 8

La ambulancia llegó y saco a Chrome con algunas quemaduras y estaba algo drogado, gen corrió al lado de los paramédicos, mientras tsukasa aprovecho para darle un sape a Senku, el pequeño cebollín sobo su nuca mientras miraba con enojo a tsukasa.

Senku: OYE!!!

Tsukasa: jaque mate pequeña mierdesilla

Mientras los dos discutían, gen observaba preocupado a Chrome.

Gen: Chrome estás bien!!???

Chrome: creo que me voy con mamá coco...

Gen: Chrome??

Chrome: gen..eres tú??..estoy desnudo??? Todos lo estamos??? Woow mi mano...se mueve sola..jeje

Gen: eh???

Un paramédico se le acercó a gen y le revolvió el cabello.

-descuida jovencito,tu amigo está bien, solo está un poco intoxicado por los químicos que mezclo,lo llevaremos al hospital para que descanse unos días.

Gen: realmente estará bien???

-claro!!!

Chrome: puedo oler colores...

Gen veía con reproche al paramédico que reía nervioso.

\- eh... jeje, adiós...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Senku se encontraba en el regazo de gen, mientras tsukasa fue a comprar unos helados para todos.

Gen: oye Senku-chan, puedes relajarte???

Senku: si lo dices por el simio... no!!

Gen: oye no insultes a shishio.

Senku: el no me agrada,y yo no le agrado, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Gen: niños malcriados.

.  
.  
.  
.

En otra parte...

Byakuya se encontraba en una junta de maestros, mientras rezaba a cualquier dios que Senku no haya hecho cosas "científicas" con el niñero.

Byakuya: dios...dale fuerzas..


	9. Chapter 9

Gen estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo... primero es por qué Chrome estaba en el hospital, y ahora???...bueno cuando tsukasa regreso de los helados, cierto niño cebollín de nombre Senku, por "accidente" lanzó un extraño químico en spray que como consecuencia hizo que tsukasa callera inconsciente.

Gen: ISHIGAMI SENKU!!!!!!

Senku: que?? El simio me caía mal...

Esto era el colmo,primero tenía que soportar las babosadas de Chrome, luego su ruptura con mozu y ahora un malvado cebollin lo atormenta!!!

Gen: esto no podría empeorar!!!

Mozu: hola amor~

Gen:.. .para que hablé....

Y es que cuando estaba intentando de levantar a tsukasa,el idiota de su ex-novio aparece.

Gen: que mierda quieres???

Mozu: oye eres de mi propiedad

Gen: prudete!!!

Mozu: oye tranquilo, solo bromeó!!!

Gen: tu y yo, ya no somos pareja!!!! No lo entiendes!!!???

Mozu: LA RELACIÓN ACABA CUANDO YO DIGA!!!!!

Y justo en ese momento un Taiji pequeño salvaje aparece.

Taiji: pelear es malo!!!

Mozu: lárgate pequeña peste!!!

Senku miraba con algo de rabia a ese idiota de mozu, y veía con nervios a gen.

Y gen seguía tratando de despertar a tsukasa el cual poco a poco abría los ojos.

Tsukasa: donde estoy....

Mozu: niños váyanse de aquí,esto es cosa de adultos, no de pequeños!!!

Taiju: silencio!!! Mi padre siempre ha dicho que no importa la estatura mientras la tengas grande!!!!

Mozu:......

Tsukasa:.....

Senku:... idiota...

Gen: * _sonrrojado_ * NO DIGAS ESO!!!!

Taiju: que tiene de malo tener un gran corazón???

Gen:....demasiado inocente...

Mozu chasqueo la lengua después de despertar de su shock.

Mozu: te veré otro día cariño

Gen: pudrete...


	10. Chapter 10

Ya en la tarde....

Byakuya regresaba a su hogar,rezandole a cualquier dios que su hijo senku no haya hecho explotar al niñero.

Byakuya: buda,jesús, Jehová... quien sea...

El hombre respiro hondo y abrió la puerta revelando a su hijo sentado en el piso leyendo su libro de matemáticas y al niñero haciendo el almuerzo.

Byakuya: me equivoqué de casa???

Senku: hola viejo

Gen: señor ishigami!!!! Que bueno que haya regresado!!!! Pase!!!! Estoy haciendo estofado de res!!!

Senku: más bien solo calentarlo,quemaste el almuerzo y pediste a domicilio.

Gen: cállate maldita cebolla parlante!!!

Byakuya río...era el primer niñero que no corría asustado o estaba en llamas.

Byakuya: bueno vamos a comer!!!!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Después de comer,gen tomo los platos y comenzó a lavarlos.

Byakuya: oye asagiri

Gen: si??

Byakuya: podrías volver a cuidar a senku?? De todos los niñeros que ja tenido eres el único que lo aguanta.

Senku: cállate anciano

Gen río y asintió

Gen: cualquier cosa con tal de no ver a mi ex,lo haré!!!

Byakuya: bueno discutamos el horario.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tsukasa estaba en el hospital visitando a Chrome.

Tsukasa: Chrome...estás aquí??

Chrome: soy Michael Jackson y necesito tomar mi unicornio para pelear contra los titanes en el universo!!!!

Tsukasa:.....tomare eso como un no....

Tsukasa suspiro.

Tsukasa: aveces me preguntó cómo sigues vivo después de explotar varias veces esta semana.

Chrome: cuchau compa...

Tsukasa: ¿cuando se te acabará el efecto???


	11. Chapter 11

Habían acordado que el horario sería de fines de semana alas horas de 8 am a 6 pm,gen acepto con gusto.

Byakuya se encontraba revisando unos exámenes,mientras senku se encontraba haciendo unos planos de un cohete casero.

Byakuya: oye entiendo que te guste la ciencia...pero podrías no usar mi tarjeta??? Siempre me llegan muchas deudas.

Senku: cállate viejo, necesito estudiar más....un día iré a la luna

Byakuya río... realmente su hijo estaba decidido.

Byakuya: oye por cierto...que no tenías que reunirte con taiju???

Senku: lo cancele...me dijo que práctica en el espejo como confesarse a una niña llamada yuzuriha

Byakuya: mmmmm...y si le hablo a gen??? Digo...se que hoy no trabaja de niñero pero no estarías solo

Senku rodó los ojos.

Senku: la realidad es que quieres que salga a tomar el sol

Byakuya: vale la pena el intentó

.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
..

Gen se encontraba aburrido...ya había terminado su tarea de matemáticas...y no sabía que hacer para desaburrirse .

Gen:....incluso me conformaría con que mozu me molestará.....ESTOY SOLO Y SIN NADA QUE HACER!!!!

La madre de gen se llamaba Lilian...era una famosa cantante querida por todos....así que estará ocupada hasta la noche.

Gen: uhh....que aburrido

Su teléfono empezó a sumbar.

Gen:mmm??...oh es el señor ishigami..

Gen contestó.

Gen: hola???

Byakuya: perdón por molestar,pero puedes venir hoy a sacar a senku al parque???

Gen: claro!!!!! Lo que sea para divertirme!!!!!

Gen colgó y sonrió.

Gen: dije lo que sea y haré lo que sea.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Gen no contaba con que su amiga Nikki lo acompañaría...era una rubia algo marimacha con trenzas...era una gran amiga....aunque al principio solo se hizo amiga de gen por su madre.

Gen: segura que quieres venir???

Nikki: claro!!!! ¿Que tantos problemas puede causar un niño?

Oh vaya que causará problemas.


End file.
